Die Nacht vor Weihnachten
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte.


**Titel:** Die Nacht vor Weihnachten

**Originaltitel:** The Night before Christmas

**Autor:** Cein

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Kategorie:** Romantik

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte.

**Wortanzahl:** 835 Wörter

**Die Nacht vor Weihnachten**

Es war die Nacht vor Weihnachten und im ganzen Haus regte sich keinerlei Geschöpf... mit Ausnahme von Tony DiNozzo. Im Bett neben Gibbs liegend, waren seine Augen weit geöffnet und sein Geist war so in Aufruhr wie von jedem Zehnjährigen, der jemals wach gelegen hatte um die Glöckchen und die Rentierhufe auf dem Dach zu hören.

Tony drehte sich im Bett um und schielte auf die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch. "Ach komm schon", dachte er. "Sicherlich ist es doch schon nach 4.30 Uhr?" Aber egal wie konzentriert er die Uhr anstarrte, bemüht dass die Zeiger sich schneller bewegten, sie behielten ihren stetigen Verlauf bei.

Endlich rollte er sich zurück in die Mitte des Bettes und wickelte seinen Körper um den von Gibbs. "Gibbs?", zischte Tony in dessen Ohr. "Bist du wach?"

Der ältere Mann wand sich unruhig unter der Decke, sich der Richtung von Tonys Stimme hinwendend und seinen Kopf an die Brust des jüngeren Manns vergraben.

"Gibbs?" Tonys Stimme wurde etwas lauter. "Bist du wach?"

"Jetzt bin ich's", erklang Gibbs Stimme, gedämpft gegen Tonys Haut. Eine Hand tastete blindlings entlang Tonys Brust, bevor sie über dessen Herzen zur Ruhe kam, sich irgendwie entspannen als er den regelmäßigen, pulsierenden Rhythmus spürte. "Was ist los?"

"Nichts", sagte Tony. Er fühlte wie sich Gibbs neben ihn entspannte. "Aber, wenn du wach bist, können wir genauso gut aufstehen..."

Ein verschlafener Gibbs hob seinen Kopf und sah auf die Uhr neben dem Bett, bevor sein Kopf wieder auf Tony zu liegen kam. "Es ist noch nicht einmal fünf, DiNozzo. Geh wieder schlafen."

"Aber wir könnten jetzt aufstehen... vielleicht ein oder zwei Geschenke vor dem Frühstück öffnen."

"Wir sind heute nicht im Dienst; wir haben den ganzen Tag um die Geschenke zu öffnen. Schlaf... jetzt..." Gibbs rieb seinen Kopf gegen Tonys Brust und atmete die nach Tony riechende Luft ein.

"Ja, aber du weißt wie es ist. Wir könnten zu jeder Zeit zur Arbeit gerufen werden und den ganzen Tag verpassen." Tonys Hand schlüpfte unter Gibbs T-Shirt und fing an dessen Brustwarze zu streicheln. "Komm schon, Gibbs, es ist Weihnachten! Willst du nicht aufstehen und sehen wie es draußen aussieht? Wir könnten sogar einen Schneemann bauen!"

"Es ist kalt und schneit wahrscheinlich immer noch", Gibbs seufzte, wissend, dass er diesen Kampf verlor. "Schau, gib mir noch eine halbe... eine... Stunde... dann werde ich aufstehen... öffne..." Er gähnte. "Öffne ein Geschenk." Seine Hand wanderte Tonys Körper herunter und rieb gegen dessen Bein.

"Du könntest jetzt das hier öffnen, wenn du willst", Tony erwischte Gibbs wandernde Hand und legte sie auf eine bessere Stelle.

"Am ersten Weihnachtstag... Liebster gab mir", Gibbs Stimme war dumpf und ein ganz kleines bisschen schief. "Einen Arm voll nackten Tony." Er kuschelte sich noch näher.

Tony wartete ein paar Sekunden, aber Gibbs schien wieder eingeschlafen zu sein. "Gibbs?", zischte Tony. "Komm schon, bleib wach. Was hast du am zweiten Tag bekommen?"

Gibbs zuckte schläfrig die Schultern. "Spielt keine Rolle... hab alles was ich brauchte am ersten Tag bekommen." Er zog Tony dichter an sich, sein heißer Atem gegen Tonys Brust. "Brauche nichts anderes, wenn ich dich habe."

"Awww Gibbs." Tony streichelte Gibbs Rücken. "Du bist ebenfalls alles was ich brauche."

"Gut... dann brauchen wir auch noch nicht aufstehen und Geschenke öffnen. Fröhliche Weihnachten, Tony."

Tony konnte spüren wie Gibbs gegen seine Brust lächelte. "Ja, sehr lustig Gibbs, sehr lustig." Er seufzte schwer.

Gibbs fühlte das Seufzen genauso sehr wie er es hörte und wusste, dass mehr hinter Tonys Verlangen aufzustehen steckte, als nur Geschenke zu öffnen. Er zwang seine Augen sich erneut zu öffnen und zog sich weit genug von Tony weg um diesen im Licht der Dämmerung zu sehen. "Warum willst du wirklich jetzt aufstehen?"

"Es ist albern", sagte Tony. "Aber ich..." Er holte tief Luft. "Dies ist das erste Weihnachten seit langer Zeit, seit *sehr* langer Zeit, dass ich es mit jemanden verbringe, der mir wirklich etwas bedeutet... es ist das erste Weihnachten, dass *wir es* zusammen verbringen, als ein Paar meine ich... und ich denke... ich denke, ich will einfach nur keine einzige Minute davon verpassen. Es ist blöd, ich weiß..."

Im ersten Moment sagte Gibbs nichts, sondern zog Tony einfach nur näher. "Es ist nicht blöd." Er küsste Tony sanft auf die Lippen. "Das erste Mal für alles *sollte* was besonderes sein." Für ein paar Minuten hielt er Tony still fest, bevor er weiter sprach. "Und es *wird* was besonderes sein, weil du hier bist und ich bin hier und es muss kein Weihnachtstag sein damit es besonders ist, weil..." Er gähnte unwillkürlich, "...weil jeder Tag was besonderes sein wird... wenn du hier bei mir bist..."

Nun war Tony dran still zu sein als er in Gibbs Armen lag.

"Jetzt schlaf!", befahl Gibbs und ein paar Sekunden später konnte Tony sowohl sein leichtes Schnarchen fühlen als auch hören.

"Du machst ebenfalls jeden Tag für mich zu was besonderem", sagte Tony leise, einen Kuss auf Gibbs Kopf drückend. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Gibbs, du bist alles was ich als Geschenk brauche."

Ende


End file.
